Oh How Powerful is a Word!
by rene10
Summary: 'Words can light fires in the minds of men. Words can wring tears from the hardest of hearts.' - Patrick Rothfuss MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy etc.
1. Chapter 1: Jewel

Oh, How Powerful is a Word!

Chapter One: Jewel

**Author's Note: In this story, each chapter is a oneshot based off of different words. When you finish this chapter, I would really appreciate you sending me one random word of your choice in your reviews. Since this is chapter one, my brother picked the first word. Enjoy, and please review!**

In Peach's Castle there were many jewels, each lovely in their own way. Many times Peach gave Mario one of these priceless stones as a way to repay him for always being there for her when she and her kingdom were in danger. Mario always accepted the jewel gratefully, but in his heart he knew there was one jewel in the castle that was worth more to him than anything else.

It was a unique jewel; there was no other one like it in all the worlds. It was made of many different colors, gold in it's purest shade, the breath-taking whiteness of marble, and the radiant blue of sapphires. Even if you took away all it's outer beauty, Mario knew there would be beauty within, starting with a caring heart, a determined attitude, and a never crushed spirit. All the things that made it shine in Mario's eyes.

Yes, Peach was the jewel that outshone all other jewels; the one jewel that was never handed to him as a reward. The one jewel that he would pay anything to obtain. The one jewel that he someday would obtain...

**Sorry about this one being so short, they'll get longer, I promise. This was just a tough word. So, please send me your reviews and you're words. If not, I'll have to use my brother again, so please don't make me do that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

Chapter Two: Fear

**Authors Note: First I'd like to say thanks to FluffyBunny2k11 for reviewing and suggesting this word. I had an idea for this one the second I saw it. Next, this story is about one of my three OC's, Princess Azia! Azia is Princess Peach's twin sister. They got separated when they were eight years old due to a fire at the castle (Courtesy of Bowser's dad) that killed their parents. Azia thought Peach had died in it and Peach thought Azia had and they just met a few months ago, several years following the incident. Azia has two swords and she knows how to use them. She has anger issues, violence issues, and she always triumphs in a fight. That's why fear is perfect for her…**

Azia walked down the empty halls of Peach's castle; the heels of her black boots echoing eerily off the stone walls. She stopped at a pair of wooden doors, pushing them roughly open. Shadows stretched across the room like dark fingers, reaching for her, trying to pull her into her their dark embrace. Ignoring them, she marched across the room to it's only source of light at the moment; a crackling fire in the fireplace.

She stared down at it, lost in a sea of memories. Fire, the burning, crackling monster that had stolen her home, parents and for twelve years her sister from her. The thing that taught her what fear really was.

Oh yes, Azia had plenty of fears. She was scared of fire. She was scared of losing her loved ones again. She was scared that one day she would be once again forced to wander the worlds, penniless and alone.

She grabbed the poker from its holder and rearranged the logs, giving the flame a little more fuel. _Look __how __it __consumes __the __wood_, she thought. _Like __anger, __consuming __the __soul __as __a __way __to __hide __its __fear. _Azia knew all to well the many things that one could do to pretend one has no fear.

You could drown yourself with anger for the one that caused you to fear. Azia had tried that and she realized that all it left was an emptiness and bitterness inside. One could bury oneself in depression. That only left emptiness and sadness.

But just because one hid one's fears with one of these or other ways, that didn't mean they didn't have fear. What was it that one of her old mentors had told her? Only a fool has no fear. A shadow of a smile crossed Azia's face as she remembered those words. Azia was no fool, she had plenty of fear. She just didn't show it.

**Review ****please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

Chapter Three: Help

**Author's Note: Thanks to J.C. Doggendoodle for suggesting this word. It took me a while to think of a good story for this one.**

"And that's how Mario once again saved the Princess." Rosalina's storybook slammed shut and she looked up at her audience, a crowd of Lumas. "And that's the end of tonight's story. Time for bed." A groan went up from around the room.

"Not bed!"

"Just a few more minutes please?"

"Another story!" But Rosalina was adamant.

"It's time for bed. Now come along." Rosalina floated out of the library, followed grudgingly by a cloud of Lumas. They grumpily dispersed like they did every night; disappearing to their separate nooks and crannies that served as their sleeping quarters. Rosalina watched them slip away, a faint smile on her face. Something nudged her shoulder and she looked down at the small dark brown form of her adviser and father figure, Polari.

"You should get some sleep child."

"For how long? You know just as well as I do what's going to happen." Polari gazed at her sadly.

"You do so much for them."

"Their practically my children. I just do what any mother would do."

"You do so much more than that child. So much more." Rosalina blushed slightly and smiled. "Get some rest while you can." She nodded.

"Very well. Good night Polari," she said slipping into the bedroom.

_Several hours later_

Rosalina's eyelids flew open as the sound of a young Luma crying floated into her ears. _Here we go again_, she thought, climbing out of bed and heading towards sound. Suddenly it stopped. _That's curious. What's going on? _Silently she continued heading for where the sound had been coming from; her wand tightly gripped in her hand. She turned a corner and gasped slightly.

There was Polari, sitting by a young Luma's bed, quietly singing the child a lullaby like she always did when a child was upset. He continued doing so until the child was fast asleep. Once he was sure of that, he began to fly away, but stopped short when he saw Rosalina.

"Child? What are you doing here?" he asked, flying towards her side.

"What are you doing Polari?"

"You've doing so much for the poor dears and not getting enough sleep, so I thought I'd help out a bit." Rosalina smiled.

"You're a darling Polari." Polari's skin turned to black, a sure sign that he was blushing.

"Go back to bed child. I'll watched them for tonight." Rosalina nodded and flew back to the bedroom, the whole time thinking about how much of a help Polari was and how lucky she was to have him as her advisor and friend.

**Hope you liked! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Light

Chapter Four: Light

**Author Note: Thanks to Hopefaith2 for this word. Enjoy!**

Lava cast an eerie glow around Bowser's castle and all it's surroundings. It made the Bowser statues that were placed anywhere there was room shadows stretch across the elongated halls. This place baffled Mario. With all the lava around, this place should be positively glowing. But yet it seemed so dark.

Perhaps it was the combined evil of all that lived here. Or maybe because dark clouds blotted out the sun. Mario thought his theory about the evil seemed more likely.

Maybe it was because Bowser's home and life were so dark was the reason that he was forever kidnapping Peach. He might just want some light in his life. Mario felt pity for him in that way, but his pity wasn't enough to stop him from going over to Bowser's castle and beating the living tar out of him every time he took his girlfriend. There was nothing wrong with Bowser trying to get light in his life, and truly there was no better way to have light in your life than by love, but Bowser could try different tactics with a different girl.

Mario shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts as he pushed open the door to Bowser's castle. It looked the same as always, an oversized throne in the direct center, with an oversized turtle perched on it, and a cage holding a radiant Princess dangling right beside it.

"Mario. I'm so glad you could make it," Bowser said, drumming his fingers together as he glared at his hated enemy.

"Bowser! Give back the Princess!"

Bowser chuckled darkly. "After all this time, do you really think it's going to be that easy?"

"Forgive me for thinking you'd ever see the light and learn that there's no way you could possibly beat me."

Bowser snarled. "Let's see how cocky you are when you're lying bleeding on the ground begging for mercy!" Mario stepped into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Their battle went the same way they always did, Bowser unsuccessfully attempting to breathe fire on a moving target, and Mario successfully stomping his head. After just a few minutes of this, Bowser lay unconscious on the ground groaning, while Mario headed for Peach's cage. "Are you alright, Princess?"

The bottom of Peach's cage fell open and she fell into Mario's waiting arms. "I'm fine Mario. Thank you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mario turned a deep shade of red and started muttering inaudible words. Yes love truly was a great light to have in one's life. But Bowser couldn't have his light.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flower

Chapter Five: Flower

**Author's Note: Thanks for Hypherlutz21 for suggesting this word. Take a wild guess about who this is going to be about…**

Luigi looked at the wide display of color around him. _Which type would_ _Daisy like? _He wondered. _I guess if I can't find anything else I could always get her a daisy. But that's so unoriginal. Maybe she'd like a rose. It's sort of like her. It's really pretty but you've got to watch out for the thorns. Or maybe I should get her a lily. It smells really sweet, just like Daisy's sweet. But she might not like being called sweet._

He clutched his temples. _Mama Mia! Mario never said shopping for girls would be this hard! _Luigi glanced down at the price tag of the bouquet of lilies that he had been looking at. _Or this expensive. _Someone cleared their throat behind him and Luigi turned around to see the Toad that had been previously been manning the cashier looking up at him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I couldn't help noticing that you've been here quite awhile," he said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "May I be of some help to you?"

"Well, you see, I'm trying to buy some flowers for my girlfriend," Luigi began. The Toad held out a hand.

"Stop right there!" he exclaimed, straightening his blue spotted cap and looking very excited. "I know exactly what you need."

Luigi arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom Airport several dollars poorer and with a gigantic bouquet of colorful flowers. _They're colorful, just like Daisy. I have to admit, that guy certainly does know what he's doing. Even if he did charge me entirely too much. I just hope Daisy likes them._

The roar of jet engines prevented Luigi from any more thinking as an orange plane swooped down from the sky and neatly landed on the runway near where Luigi was standing. Just a few moments later, female head peeked out of the plane, blue eyes glowing merrily as she looked around. "Hi sweetie!" she called waving at Luigi. He blushed as many of the Toads who had been coming to assist Daisy and her needs turned to look at him, and waved back.

Daisy hopped off the plane, and ran straight by the Toads who came rushing to her side, and headed up to Luigi's. "Hi Daisy," Luigi mumbled into the flowers that he quickly handed to the Princess. "I bought these for you." Daisy's eyes shut as she deeply inhaled the wonderful fragrance of the flowers.

"They're great, sweetie, thanks!" she chirped giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Luigi turned red and mumbled his thanks. "Sorry I didn't get you anything. I wasn't sure what you'd like from Sarasaland."

"It's fine," Luigi said quickly. He didn't add that having her here was just like been given a bouquet of flowers, with her colorful personality. She was sweet as a lily and as harsh as a rose's thorn. But that was what he loved about her. Every second spent with her was another adventure all on it's own. She was his bouquet of flowers that he would always keep and cherish.

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight

Chapter Six: Midnight

**Author's Note: I was given a challenge and a word by the Elemental Queen. I have to try and make this chapter 1,000 words. Think I can do it?**

Midnight has always been a special time. It was the time when spells were broken, shoes were dropped, and couples met under the moonlight. It was also the time when two Princesses got together to make mischief for an unfortunate couple. Daisy and Azia crouched in the elaborate shrubbery, their eyes and ears on full alert. Not to far away from them, Mario and Princess Peach sat on a beautifully carved marble bench, quietly talking and holding hands, unaware that they were being watched.

Midnight was the one time they thought they could have a little privacy. Every other time they were rudely followed by Peach's advisor, Toadsworth, who strongly disapproved of Peach's and Mario's feelings for one another. He thought Peach should not be associating with one of a lower rank, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom or not, much less have feelings for them. So to avoid the little Toad's wrath, the two had decided to take up meeting at midnight where they would be able to talk freely. At least, that's what they thought.

Unknown to them, Azia had discovered their little secret not to long ago, when she was having her own little midnight walk in the garden. Now that Daisy was in town, she thought it was only natural that Peach's best friend be in on it as well. Once she had heard about it, Daisy had been the one to suggest they spy on them to see what really went on during these little midnight meetings. Azia agreed, thinking this would be a golden opportunity to see how good she really was at blackmail.

So the two Princesses had crouched down and waited eagerly for what they thought would be a night of secrets and easy to get blackmail. Unfortunately for them, Mario and Peach were talking so quietly they couldn't hear a thing they were saying. "Well this is disappointing," Daisy grumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position, though it was near impossible on the hard ground. "I thought they would've at least kissed by now."

"Stop," Azia said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You'll give away our cover." Daisy rolled her eyes but stopped fidgeting and resumed complaining.

"Would it kill them to actually speak in audible tones? I doubt they can even hear each other." Azia sighed and rubbed her temples. Why had she even agreed to do this in the first place? Daisy was bound to give away their cover if she hadn't already. They hadn't even been out here an hour ad she had already broken a stick, fell into the bushes, and pushed Azia into them as well. It would take a miracle for Mario and Peach to not know they were there. "You can stay if you want to, but this is entirely too boring for me. I'm turning in. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Azia nodded, and the flower Princess quietly slipped away into the shadows, heading back for the castle and her warm bed inside of it.

Azia watched her go with a sigh. Daisy was right; this was incredibly boring. She might as well turn in since obviously nothing of any interest was going to happen here. Who knew Peach's and Mario's realtionship was actually so boring? Thank heavens her and Nightshadow actually managed to have fun when they were together. She wasn't sure how she would be able to survive in a such a dull realtionship. With one last disappointed sigh, Azia disappeared, as if the shadows had swallowed her up.

Well, at least, she almost did. Just as she was walking away, she saw Mario gently brush a strand of hair that the wind had blown free from Peach's face. Peach smiled and gave Mario a small peck on the cheek. _Well, it looks like things are picking up. I might as well stay._

"Are they gone?" Peach asked, brushing a stray strand of gold hair from her face. Mario glanced at what had been the two's previous hiding spot, then nodded. "I can't believe they thought they could actually sneak up on us."

"They almost did. I didn't even know they were there until Daisy broke that branch." Mario chuckled softly. "How did they except us not to hear that?"

"I just want to know how they found out about our meetings."

"It was probably Azia. No secret is safe from her. She's your sister, Peach, you should know that." Peach sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"I know, I just thought we could keep it going for a little while longer."

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure something else out. I'll even put up with Toadsworth if it means seeing you more often." Peach blushed at this remark and smiled. Leave it to Mario to say exactly what she needed to hear. She looked into his electic blue eyes, slowly becoming lost them, and him in hers. A cool wind blew by, and fireflys played in the midnight air, only adding to the romantic feeling. In the dark blanket of midnight, they didn't need to talk, nor did they want to, for fear that it would break the fragile cords of love that were slowly being woven around them.

"What do you think they expected to see?" Peach asked softly, her eyes, not for one moment, ever leaving Mario's.

"Probably something like this," Mario said, putting his gloved hand on her flushed cheek and kissing her.

_Yes, _Azia thought, pulling out her touchscreen phone and quickly taking a few pictures on it. _Hello Facebook._

Ah, midnight. The time for the strange and mysterious to happen, the time for love bloom under the moon, and the time for a dark Princess to have some fun at others expense.

**I did it! The story, not inculding the author's notes, is 1,000 words exactly! YAY! Review please and feel free to send me more challenges!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

Chapter Seven: Fire

**Author's Note: Thanks to L van Am for sending me this word.**

There are many types of fire. Some types are gentle and burn only on candles and torches, illuminating the night and casting light into the darkness. Then there are other types, like the one that destroyed Peach's, Azia's and so many others lives, burning and destroying everyone and everything it sees. But there is one other, more destructive than even the one listed before. The one that pulls all the strings for everything dark and cruel ever done. The unholy demon called Rage.

Rage lives inside of us all; destroying and making turmoil of our inner peace. Those with someone to hate succumb more easily to its dark ways, others resist. Bowser is one of the people who have given into it, letting its dark glow cast a shadow over his entire life, letting rage be his puppeteer.

Everything Bowser does is inspired by his rage and hate for Mario. All his plots, all his plans, all based on his goal to kill Mario once in for all. Poor Bowser; maybe he could've become more he had held out against the dark fires of rage. Maybe…

**It's a shorter than what I'd like it to be, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wings

Chapter Eight: Wings

**Author's Note: Thanks to sliver neko baka for this word. In this chapter, I'm introducing everyone's favorite dinosaur, Yoshi! This will include a reference to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **

Yoshi sat on the white sand shores of Yoshi's Island, his black eyes focused on the white winged gulls soaring in the skies above. Soaring on the wings he'll never have. Yoshi has always dreamed of having wings of his own, and flying away with the gulls into the unknown lands beyond.

This dream was granted once. He could still vividly remember the day he finally smacked open that Smash Ball. Rainbow colored energy covered his body as he felt a new power run through him. Eagerly he had unleashed his power, waiting to see what his Final Smash would be.

He was so surprised when magnificent feathery white wings, more breath taking than even the wings of the gulls soaring above him now, sprouted from his back. His feet left the ground, and he was free. He could spew fire from his mouth, he could fly… he was unstoppable. For just a few moments, Yoshi experienced the type of freedom he had previously only dreamed of. But, like all Final Smashes, this one had to come to an end.

Yoshi was interrupted from his musings as he heard someone beginning to emerge from the jungle just behind him. He turned around as Birdo, his girlfriend, stumbled through the undergrowth and sat down beside him. "Hey Birdo," he said, putting a halfhearted smile on his face.

"Hey," she replied in her thick Southern accent.

"Who's watching the babies?" he asked, referring to the baby forms of most of the Mushroom Kingdoms greatest heroes and villains that resided on Yoshi's Island.

"I got someone else to watch 'em." Yoshi nodded and went back to studying the birds. Birdo watched him for a few minutes then spoke. "You miss bein' able to fly, don't ya?"

Yoshi nodded sadly. "I just felt so free! Like there was nowhere I couldn't go, that there was nothing I couldn't do, and now I…"

Birdo laid her hand on his and squeezed it softly. "I know Yoshi. I know." Birdo and Yoshi leaned in and kissed, and Yoshi soon felt like he was flying on a new type of wings. The wings of love.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cream

Chapter Nine: Ice Cream

**Author's Note: Thanks to Elemental Queen for this word. Sorry about not updating. Writers block; don't you hate it?**

It was spring time in the Mushroom Kingdom; the sun sent it's gentle rays to warm the land, the sound of singing birds filled the air, and blooming flowers spread out across the country side. It was beautiful weather, and everyone was doing his or her best to enjoy it. Including a green plumber and a flower princess…

Luigi and Daisy sat in the castle garden thinking about the best way to enjoy this wonderful weather. After several minutes of just sitting there silently, Luigi gave up and decided to break the ice. "What do you want to do Daisy?"

"I'm kind of hungry. Let's go get some ice cream! Peach told me that new ice cream place just opened."

"Isn't that the one that's supposed to be really expensive?" Daisy shrugged.

"Yeah. So?" Luigi groaned.

"Come on, Daisy, isn't there something else you'd rather do instead?" She shook her head and leapt to her feet.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream and that's what we're getting. Come on Weegee!" A startled gasp flew out of Luigi's mouth as Daisy forcefully pulled him up from off the ground and started dragging him out of the garden.

Needless to say, they caught the attention of quite a few citizens as they made down the streets of Toad Town. A few people nervously waved to the visiting Princess who waved enthusiastically back. More people waved to Luigi, as he was one of the Mushroom Kingdom's main heroes, and the apparent victim of the situation, but he just waved half-heartedly back. He was too busy stressing about how he was going to talk Daisy out of robbing him of all his hard-earned money.

The bells on the door of the ice cream shop rang several times as Daisy threw the door open and pulled Luigi inside. He shivered as a blast of cold air hit him. _It's freezing in here! _He thought with a frown. _This better be some good ice cream. _His blue eyes widened as he glanced at the prices. _Some very good ice cream._

The irritation in his eyes faded as he saw Daisy. She was bending over the display cases, her breath fogging up the glass. It didn't seem to matter to her; she was looking at the flavors displayed, but she was several years away.

_In Sarasaland, many years ago, an ice cream shop with the same name opened. On the Grand Opening, a mother and her child were making their down the street, eager to try it out. "Come on Mommy!" the child called, grabbing her mother's gloved hand and pulling her towards the door. "All the ice cream's gonna be gone!" _

_The mother chuckled, her green eyes warming at the sound of those words, so foolish but so innocently spoken. "I'm coming Daisy," she said, allowing herself to be pulled into the shop. Once inside, the crowd of citizens parted allowing the Queen and young Princess to get first choice. _

_Daisy squealed with delight and ran to the display case, trying to climb up the metal rail that was built on to the side. "Sweetie, why don't you try choosing from down here?" The Queen scooped up her daughter and placed her on the ground. Daisy looked up at her, her lips drawn into a pout._

"_But Mommy, I can't see!" she whined. _

"_Well then, we can't have that, now can we?" The Queen once again lifted up her daughter, this time not setting her down, but continuing to hold her._

"_Whee!" Daisy cried clapping her hands. "I'm tall now, Mommy! Just like you!"_

"_Go ahead and choose what kind of ice cream you want, sweetheart."_

"_I want them all!"_

"_Well, you can only have one, so what do you want?" Daisy's blue eyes scanned over the wide variety of flavors, not seeming disappointed at all about her limit. Finally she came to rest over what makes all little kids scream with joy._

"_CHOCOLATE!" she shrieked. Her mother nodded in approval._

"_Alright." She turned to the server. "One kids cup of chocolate and one kids cup of raspberry." He nodded and dished up their order, smiling down at the eager faced Princess._

"_Here you are Princess _Daisy. Princess Daisy. Your Highness, can I get you something?" Daisy was jerked back from her memories by the sound of the purple capped Toad standing behind the ice cream talking to her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She smiled at him. "I'd like some chocolate."

"And you?" he asked Luigi.

"Uh, vanilla please." Their ice cream was served, their prices rung up (much to Luigi's disappointment), and they were out the door in a matter of minutes. They stood in front of the shop, quietly eating.

"My mom used to take me here when I was little," Daisy said softly, never lifting her eyes from her ice cream. "I always got chocolate, and she always got raspberry." Luigi looked closely at Daisy, and saw that sadness filled her normally happy blue eyes. He could tell she truly missed her mother.

Luigi was at a loss for what to do. He had never seen Daisy like this. Unsure of how to comfort her, he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly took her hand. Daisy's eyes widened, and he just about let go. But then Daisy tightened her grip on his hand and they proceeded to walk down the sidewalk, lost in the sweetness of memories and each other.

**Author's Note: Well, will you look at that. A longer chapter and this wasn't even a challenge. Sorry about how long it took to update. Enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos

Chapter Ten: Chaos

**Ten chapters! Yeah! Thanks to xXMidnightNin3ndoXx for submitting this word and challenge, at least 750 words. Let's see if I can do this. This is the opening of Super Mario Galaxy.**

Chaos. That's what it was, pure and simple. And Bowser was loving every minute of it. It was hilarious watching those pathetic little mushrooms run around screaming their heads off, as if they actually had a chance of dodging the projectiles his fleet was shooting at their town. With his new power, he was undefeatable. Not even Mario could stop him now.

Speaking of that pesky piece of sewer scum, Bowser could see him now, running through the panic stricken streets of Toad Town, trying to reach the castle and the Princess inside. _Too bad Mario_, Bowser thought with a smile. _Peach is mine this time._

Bowser flew his doomship over to the castle, where Princess Peach was watching all this unfold from her balcony. Two Toad guards were with her, but they looked scared out of their minds. Peach was holding what looked like a giant pale star in her hands, but Bowser ignored it, thinking it was probably some sort of new exotic pet.

"Princess Peach!" he roared. "You are formally invited to the creation of my new galaxy!" The two Toads stepped defensively in front of her, their arms extended, as if trying to create a barrier between Bowser and his bride to be. Bowser glared down at them. One squeaked in terror and hid behind her, the other one looking pathetically helpless and defenseless all alone in front of her.

In Peach's arms, the star seemed to wilt. "Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed maliciously, his hands beginning to glow with blue magic. "This festival's over!" He raised his hands in the air, lightening shooting from them and enveloping the sky. Peach and the Toads leapt back, startled at this display of his new power. But they hadn't seen anything yet.

From the newly formed clouds flew a UFO that had been awaiting Bowser's signal. _Dear heavens, Bowser_, Peach thought as she looked up at it in horror. _What have you done? _Bowser smiled as he stared at Peach. Her blue eyes reflected the UFO as if they were a mirror, and her blonde hair flowed majestically down her back like a gold waterfall as she stared up at Bowser's new friends. Soon that lovely beauty would be his queen, and the galaxy his kingdom. It was really turning out to be a great night.

But then, of course, Mario had to show up and ruin all his glorious chaos. Sheesh, couldn't that man leave Peach by herself for one night? He leaped acrobatically onto the stone bridge and gazed up at Peach. Too late, Bowser realized what was about to happen. "No!" he called out to the aliens, but they had already started.

Lasers shot out from the bottom of the UFO and cut a circle around castle, attaching chains to it as well. The stone around Mario started to crack and he almost fell off. Almost. Unfortunately, he was still very much present as the castle was lifted into the air by four of Bowser's doomships. "Mario!" Peach cried as she spotted her hero. Bowser snarled.

"Lord Bowser." Bowser turned to face Kamek, his advisor.

"What?"

"Allow me to take care of the Mario problem." A dark fire lit Bowser's eyes and a wicked grin spread across his face. Mario was hundreds of thousands of feet off the ground, and one well placed blast from Kamek…

"Go." Kamek nodded, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses. He leapt off the doomship flying right in front of Mario.

"So long. Enjoy your flight!" he cackled evilly. He drew his wand back, a glowing red energy building around the jewel that rested on the tip of the wand. It smacked into Mario full force and sent him flying off the floating castle, hurtling straight down towards the ground that would greet him painfully.

"Mario!" Peach cried again, this time her voice full of fear for the one she loved. The star in her arms launched itself out of Peach's grip and started flying down towards the falling plumber. Bowser smiled as he watched his nemesis fall, slowly taking it all in.

A horrified Peach. Two terrified Toads. An abducted castle. A plumber falling towards his certain doom. And pure, absolute chaos. It was beautiful.

**I did it! Yay! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sunshine

Chapter 11: Sunshine

**Author's Note: Thanks to xXStunts-StubleXx for the word.**  
>It had happened again. It seemed that no one should have been surprised; after all, it happened so often. But yet fear and shock still lingered in the hearts of a few. After all these times, it was hard to believe that some people still weren't used to Peach's frequent kidnappings.<p>

It had happened out of the blue, like it always did. Bowser had arrived and Peach was in the clown car much faster than Toad had been able to get the news to Mario. So it was with a hanging head that the fungi entered the garden and collasped on one of the marble benches. His sister, Toadette, came bounding up to him, a bouquet of flowers in her arms. "Hi Toad," she said cheerfully. "Did you get Mario?"

"Yeah, he's on his way over to Bowser's castle right now," Toad said glumly.

"Then the princess is as good as back! So what's with the long face?"

"You don't know she's as good as back, Toadette. What if Mario fails?"

Toadette's nose scrunched up as she thought about what Toad said for a moment. "That's not going to happen," she said finally.

"You don't know that!"

"Course I do! He hasn't failed yet, has he?"

"But that doesn't mean he's not going to fail this time."

"He's not," Toadette said stubbornly.

"I already told you, you don't know that for sure!"

"Oh Toad, have some faith in him, will you!"

Toad rubbed his temples wearily. "It's not that I don't Toadette, it's just..."

Cocking her head, Toadette seemed to study her brother under a new light. "You're scared."

Toad's head jerked up, and his cheeks burned a firey red. "W-what? C-course not!" he scoffed.

Smiling, Toadette sat down beside him. "You don't have to be scared, Toad. Mario will make sure nothing happens to us. You just got to trust him."

"It's kind of hard to, Toadette. I mean sure, he's strong, but he's just one man against Bowser! And Bowser's got claws, and fangs, and spikes, and-and all Mario's got are his feet and fists!"

"Yeah, but Mario's good!"

Toad looked at Toadette like she had grown a third eye. "What? What does that have to do with anything at all?"

"Mario's good, so he's always going to win!"

"Toadette, that kind of stuff only happens in books and video games," Toad sighed. "And last time I checked, our lives are not some giant video game! This is the real world, Toadette!"

Toadette shrugged. "Well, that philosophy's worked so far." She lowered her head and started arranging the flowers she was still holding, while Toad took some time to really think about what Toadette had said. She was searching for the light in this dark situation, and trying to help him find some even when there was none in his dark little world. Toadette had tried to become a little sun, and show him how bright the situation could be, and for that he had to admire his little sister. "Here you go," Toadette said, handing him the bouquet. "I was going to put them in a vase for the princess, but you look like you could use them more." She hopped off the bench and started skipping away. "I better go find some more for her," she called over her shoulder. "See you later!"

Toad looked at the flowers and smiled. Though he didn't notice it, the sky, which had been full of unappealing gray clouds all day, got a little bit lighter as two rays of sunshine emerged from their gray prision. One shone down just on Toad, and the other seemed to be shining on Toadette like a spotlight, following the little Toad as she skipped through the garden.

**Chapter 12 should be soon; I'm almost done typing it. Sorry this took so long to put up. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Gray

Chapter Twelve: Gray

**Author's Note: Wrath Draconian's word was interesting, because, he didn't give me one! instead, he told me to pick a color and do a story off of that. I hope you all enjoy! Descriptions for both Nightshadow and Azia are on my profile if you need any details. **

Nightshadow and Azia walked hand in hand through a beautiful park. They had just finished what had been a wonderful date and both were in lovely moods. "Would you like me to take you back to the castle?" Nightshadow asked. Azia shook her head, strands of her dark hair falling over her shoulders.

"Nah, I'll walk. It's a beautiful day out."

"Alright, I should probably be heading back to the lab. The Professor probably-" He was cut off by the sound of an explosion coming from the general direction of Professor E. Gadd's lab. "Needs me." He sighed and leapt into the air, flying off to see how much damage had been done this time.

Azia chuckled softly as she watched him fly away. She then turned away and began walking through the park. It was a warm summer day, with just the hints of pleasant breeze to prevent it from becoming too hot. She was just beginning to relax when a child's scream split the air.

Muttering curses to herself Azia whirled around, hands on her swords, just to find the screaming child pointing at her. "It's Azia!" the girl screamed. "Run!" The terrified child ran to her mother and Azia began walking towards them. The girl was hiding behind her mother, dark eyes wide with fright.

"Princess Azia, I am so sorry for my child. I apologize really, I do," the woman said bending down and bowing several times. She then noticed Azia's hands on her sword and froze, as if expecting Azia to strike her.

Seeing that filled Azia with sadness, that even though she had been living in the Mushroom Kingdom for several months now, people still feared her for the years she had spent as an assassin before. "It's fine," she muttered, spinning on one heel on and marching towards the castle. Along the way, she passed several children listening to Jack and the beanstalk.

_It's the classic story_, she thought grimly_. Good versus evil. A hero who could do no wrong. A villain who could do no good. Good will always come out on top._

_Nevertheless, is it possible to have a hero that does dark things? Alternatively, are they automatically evil because of those things? If you walk the line, what are you? In addition, what is counted as crossing the line?_

_If people fear you for the things you've done, how do you save them? How do you be a dark hero? Is it even possible? To be good and bad, light and dark? What does that make you, gray? A gray hero._

_If you choose to be good, can you still be bad? Likewise, if you choose to be bad, can you be good? How can one exist in both worlds? Can they pull it off at all? Light or dark? Which am I? It all seems so impossible. _

Azia gazed into a fountain, studying the girl in front of her. One word kept ringing in her head: Impossible. She smiled and pulled a strand of black hair out of her face. She had always loved doing the impossible.

Being the thing that everyone said could never exist. Living in both worlds. Being gray.


	13. Chapter 13: Scream

Chapter Thirteen: Scream

**Author's Note: Thanks to tekekanui for submitting this word. Even though I am going out of order, I will get back to those other words I left behind.**

Screams were not an uncommon thing in Bowser's Castle. Whether they were the screams of terrified soldiers that had dared to disobey the great Koopa King, or the younger Koopalings protests at what they deemed an unfair curfew, a loud wail usually filled the air.

Bowser actually enjoyed the screams. It gave him pleasure to know that his minions were learning never to cross him, and that his children were learning that they were royalty, and that meant that they could have whatever their hearts desired at the time, and not let anything stop them, not even higher authority. But there was one scream he just couldn't stand.

It was one word, just one simple word that filled him with rage. This word was the signal for the end of plans, the death of his short moment of triumph. It was shouted in many different ways, yet each way meant the same thing: it was time to prepare himself.

So, it was with narrowed eyes, and clenched fists that he sat on his throne, listening to the screams. It started as a warning, that one word cutting through the air with all the swiftness of an arrow. It was then morphed into a scream of pure terror, that one word becoming the last thing that ever left dying men's lips. By the time it reached this stage, Bowser was more than ready to face the music, fire already forming in the back of his throat.

But, even as the doors to his throne room flew open, it wasn't time for the battle to begin yet. Bowser needed one more push before he could begin, one that a captive princess gladly gave him, for it was she that uttered the final scream. Her's was not a warning cry, nor a scream of terror. It was a cry that was filled with all the love and affection that could possibly be put into one word.

So, it was with joy in her eyes and hope in her heart that she lifted her head and screamed the final scream: "Mario!"


	14. Chapter 14: Ancient

Chapter Fourteen: Ancient

**Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry about taking almost a year to update. What can I say, writer's block is a pain. I sincerely hope this chapter makes up for it though. Thanks to StoryMaster64 for the word.**

Birthdays, for most people, were a time of excitement. They were a time when people would get together to help another celebrate the joy of having lived another year. So why did they have to make you feel so old?

Rosalina sighed as she stared at her reflection. Naturally she didn't look old, being immortal did have its perks, but there was no denying that she was. She was older than almost all of the stars that floated outside her observatory. Why, she had been there most of them had been created!

So it was only natural that once a year she would take the time to fully revel in how old she really was. Most years she just felt amazed, and a little bit proud, about all that she had accomplished through her many years of life. But not this year. This year, she just felt sad.

For most of her life prior to this point in time, she had been a bit of a recluse, never leaving her observatory for hardly anything, having almost no social interaction other than her Lumas. And then she met Mario.

The cheerful plumber completely turned her whole world upside down from the first time she brought him to her observatory. It was because of his friendliness that she even went to the Mushroom Planet and met the other inhabitants of it. They, in turn, became her new friends, and, for the first time in centuries, she didn't feel so alone.

Until today, that is. Today just happened to give her a painful reminder, that no matter how close she got to Mario and her other friends, they would one day all leave her. While she may be immune to time, they were not, and someday, death would come and steal them all away from her, leaving her as lonely as she had been before she had ever met them.

It was just one of the curses of being immortal. You could wield almost unlimited power, have eternal youth, and roam the galaxies as you please; at the cost of watching the ones you love grow old and die as you remain the same.

So, until that day came when she looked around and found that all her friends had gone away, she would make the most of the time she had to share with them. They were the people that made her feel the way she looked, young and carefree. When she was with them, they didn't expect anything of her. She didn't have to be the perfect example, or the loving mother, she could just be herself.

That was why she would always cherish her time with them, and in years to come, would think with a smile about the few people who never made her feel ancient.

**Author's Note: Again, my apologies for taking so long. If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me, there will probably be a few, it's late here, but I felt inspired and needed to write this out before I lost it. So anyways, review, and feel free to suggest more words! **


	15. Chapter 15: Spice

Chapter Fifteen: Spice

**Author's Note: What can I say, I live. Believe me, I'm surprised as well, school's a pain. :p Thanks to Elemental Queen for the word! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cars listed below, the people who make them do. **

Daisy was on mission. With a determined gleam in her eye, she stalked through the castle halls, every inch of her body on high alert for her target. Ignoring the curious glances she was getting, she continued her quest until at long last, her eyes finally settled on her prize; the kitchen. Delighted that the incessant growling in her stomach would finally be silenced, she threw open the door and strode in, only to freeze halfway through the doorway as the sounds of talking reached her ears.

Standing in the kitchen was her best friend and current host, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her normally perfect blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she wore a white apron over her pink sundress. What surprised Daisy the most though, was the way she was crouched on the countertop, surrounded by jars of spices of all kinds, as most of her face and arms were wedged into a cabinet slightly above her. "Oregano, no," Peach said, sitting the jar with the others beside her, "Parsley, that's not it either, paprika no… Oh! It's not here!" She wailed, fully emerging from the cabinet, a look of distress on her face.

"Um, Peachy? You alright over there?" Daisy asked, letting go of the door as she took a few more tentative steps into the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Daisy," her friend replied miserably, glancing over at her. "I'm fine."

"You sure don't look it. What's up?"

Peach sighed, staring down at her lap. "I'm all out of basil."

Daisy's face scrunched up in confusion. "Come again?"

"Tonight's me and Mario's anniversary, so I thought it'd be a nice idea to make him lasagna since he loves it so much. But I'm all out of basil, one of the ingredients."

"Peachy, that's no big deal. Just call your chauffeur and tell him you need to run to the store."

Peach's face colored slightly as she returned her gaze to her lap. "Yes, well you see, I already went to the store earlier. And when we returned, I told him I wouldn't need his services for the rest of the day, so he could take the afternoon off early."

"Then get the keys to the limo and drive yourself."

The color of Peach's face darkened several more shades. "He informed me that he was planning to propose to his girlfriend of three years tonight, and asked me if, seeing how I wouldn't be using it for the remainder of the day, he could use it to give her a ride in style to the restaurant. I said yes."

"So you loaned your chauffeur your limo?"

"Yes."

"Why can't we all be as nice as you?" Daisy asked with a chuckle, shaking her head. "Just drive your new Lamborghini."

"You wrecked it last Friday, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did. How much do I owe you for that, by the way?"

"You already paid me back," Peach said, dismissing the matter with a wave of her hand.

"I did? Okay. You bought two, didn't you?" After a nod of conformation from Peach, Daisy continued. "Just use your other one then."

"Mario wrecked that one."

"Sheesh Peach, you really need to stop loaning your cars out to people."

"I'm aware."

"How about the Mustang?"

"He wrecked that one as well."

"The Ferrari?"

"He wrecked it."

"The Mercedes?"

"He wrecked that."

"The Cadillac?"

"That one too."

"The Lexus?"

Peach paused for a moment. "I don't believe-wait, never mind, he did. That one's wrecked as well."

"Why the heck do you let him drive your cars if he just wrecks all of them?"

"I don't. He 'borrows' them. I've had his license revoked eight times already."

"Well Peachy, looks like you'll be taking a golf cart."

"I can't. Toad and Toadette are using it to go golfing today."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"Then bike there!" Daisy snapped, a look of frustration on her face.

"I can't. I loaned all the bikes to Professor E. Gadd."

"What? Why? Aren't his legs too short to reach the pedals anyways?"

"His generators apparently broke down. He's having Nightshadow and the other workers pedal the bikes so that his lab can have power."

Smirking for a moment at the thought of the stoic android being forced to do such a task, Daisy grew serious as her thoughts returned to the matter at hand. "Looks like you'll just have to make it without the basil, Peachy."

"Absolutely not!" Peach said, shaking her head empathetically. "I refuse to make anything less than perfect for our anniversary. I'm the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I will not be deterred simply because I lack a car."

Biting back an exasperated sigh, Daisy replied: "Well how do you plan to get to the store then?"

Peach worried her bottom lip as she thought, her blue eyes staring at something far away. "I have it!" she exclaimed suddenly. "We have another vehicle here!"

"We do?" Daisy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Peach said, hopping off the counter and beginning to undo the tie of her apron. "A bike."

"But, I thought you just said that you loaned all the bikes out to E. Gadd."

"I did. The bike I'm referring to is a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle?" Scrunching up her nose, Daisy ran through a mental list of all the motorcycles she knew of in the castle. She came up with one. Swearing loudly, she turned to face where Peach had last been standing, only to realize that the princess was long gone. Tearing out of the kitchen, Daisy hurried to catch up with her friend. "Peachy!"

Peach turned, a smile lighting her face as she saw that her friend was accompanying her on her little adventure. "Yes?"

"You weren't referring to that motorcycle, were you?" Daisy panted, now slightly out of breath.

"Do we have another one?" Peach asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Peach, taking that motorcycle is a very bad idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's your sister's!"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"She's a psychopath! She'll probably try to stab us just for asking for…" Daisy trailed off after seeing the stern look she was receiving from Peach.

"I do believe that I have already made it perfectly clear that any mentions or references to my sister's former occupation are **not **tolerated in my household," Peach snapped, continuing to glare at her friend, who cringed under her gaze.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Peach," Daisy mumbled. "It's just-"

"If you do not wish to accompany me, then you are perfectly free to do otherwise. If you do, then I recommend that you drop this topic immediately."

Daisy pressed her lips together in a tight line, and kept quiet the rest of the way to the garage. Once inside, they found it to be nearly empty, save for one gleaming black motorcycle. Just as Daisy dared to hope that they would not run into its owner, her eyes fell upon the dark haired figure crouching beside it.

"Hello Azia," Peach said cheerfully, all her previous harshness gone without a trace.

Azia's head snapped up in surprise, and she turned her mismatched eyes on the pair. "What are you doing here?"

Seeming unfazed at her sister's bluntness, Peach replied: "We were actually looking to borrow your motorcycle for a bit."

Silence filled the air as Azia simply stared at them, dumbfounded. Convinced she must have misheard, she asked: "Excuse me?"

"May we please borrow your bike?"

"Why?"

"We need to run to the store."

"Didn't you just go?" Azia asked, crossing her oil covered hands over her already filthy shirt.

"Yes, but I forgot something."

"So take a car."

"There kinda aren't any," Daisy said, speaking up for the first time since she and Peach had entered the room.

Azia looked around, taking in all the empty space that surrounded her. She turned back to the two, one dark brow raised in question. "What happened to all of them?"

"They all got wrecked," Peach replied.

"So because you wrecked all your cars, you want my bike?" Azia asked, snorting in disbelief.

"I didn't wreck them!" Peach protested. "Mario did!"

Azia didn't look convinced. "There's no way in the Underwhere I'm letting either of you near my bike."

"And why's that?" Peach huffed, now beginning to look annoyed.

"Have either of you ever driven a motorcycle outside of a Mario Kart race?"

Both princesses thought for a moment before replying in unison: "No."

"I didn't think so."

"What's the problem?" Daisy asked. "We were able to drive them just fine in the races."

Azia sighed, uncrossing her arms, oblivious to or ignoring the fresh stains they had added to her shirt. "The bikes in Mario Kart were infused with Star Power," she said, as if that would explain everything.

"So?"

"That means those bikes couldn't be damaged! Mine can!"

"Azia, there's no need to worry, we won't damage your bike," Peach said, her voice soothing.

"You're not taking my bike and that's final!"

* * *

><p>Azia stepped back from her now perfectly polished motorcycle, seeming content with her work. After admiring and taking in every glittering black aspect of it, she turned and exited the room, thirsty after a long day's work. Silence reigned for a brief moment, before a whispered vice cut through the air.<p>

"Is she gone?" Daisy hissed.

"Yes, I believe so," Peach said, squirming to free herself from their hiding place. "Honestly Daisy, you fidget entirely too much."

"Hey, that was uncomfortable!"

"I'm well aware."

"Are we seriously going to steal her bike?"

Peach sighed. "Yes Daisy, I do believe that's the reason we spent a half hour in hiding."

"Not trying to be rude or reference anything, but she is going to literally kill us when she finds out that we've taken it."

"Which is why we have to be back before she does," Peach said, removing the sole pair of keys from a peg on the wall.

Daisy stared at the bike warily. "Are you sure she didn't booby trap it or something while we were hiding?"

"Positive," Peach said, swinging one leg over the bike and perching on the front of the seat. "Now if you would please get on, I'd like to leave before she returns." Daisy didn't need to be told twice, and scrambled on behind Peach, with none of the grace her aforementioned friend had displayed. Sliding the keys into the ignition, Peach revved up the engine, and listened as it began to purr smoothly. "Everything seems to be working."

"It better be after all the work she put into it," Daisy muttered.

"Here we go!" Peach said, placing her foot on the pedal and beginning to apply pressure. At least, she was, until the door slammed open.

"_**What **_do you think you're doing?" Azia snarled.

"DRIVE!" Daisy screamed. Peach obeyed, pealing out of the garage as fast as the bike would allow, as an enraged Azia leapt down the stairs after them. Flooring it all the way down the drive, Peach and Daisy soon disappeared into the horizon, leaving Azia to glare after their retreating forms with cold fury displayed across her face.

"Their dead," she hissed.

"We're dead!" Daisy wailed. "She's going to kill us, she's going to kill us, we're gonna die-"

"I hope you choke on a fly," Peach muttered, her words practically inaudible due to Daisy's cries and the roar of the motorcycle. Slightly louder she said: "Relax Daisy, I'm sure she'll have calmed down by the time we return."

At this, Daisy let out a sputtering sort of laugh that vaguely resembled the choking Peach had been hoping for. "Yes, I'm sure the sharpening of swords is soothing to her."

Peach rolled her eyes and continued to drive in silence, at a significantly reduced speed now that they were well away from the castle and the murderous princess it housed. Their ride to the store was for the most part, uneventful, except for the loud vibrating of Peach's phone, which seemed to be going off every few minutes. She fished it out of her purse once they arrived at the store, and then cringed as she began scrolling through the multiple messages.

"What's up?" Daisy asked her.

"Azia decided to text me," she replied, still scrolling.

"Is she calm yet?" Daisy smirked.

"Not exactly," Peach sighed, throwing the phone back into her purse with disgust. "Come on, let's go." Still smirking, Daisy followed her into the store. As they made their way through the aisles, people stopped and stared, watching in wonder as the two women browsed.

Daisy frowned as she heard the telltale signs of pictures being taken. "This is going to get annoying really fast," she grumbled.

"We just have to pay for this and leave," Peach told her, her slender fingers closing around a jar of basil.

"Can you believe it?" one female Toad squealed to another in what they apparently thought was a whisper. "The princesses and the Marios both here at the same time!"

Peach froze, the jar of basil nearly slipping from her hand. "Mario's here?"

"And Luigi too apparently," Daisy added, albeit drily.

"He can't see me here!" Peach cried, a frantic look filling her eyes.

"And why not?" Daisy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The lasagna's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Peach, I'm pretty sure he's not going to-" Daisy paused as the familiar sound of Italian accents filled their ears, Italian accents that were apparently growing closer if the squeals were any indication.

"Distract them!" Peach cried, shoving Daisy out of the aisle before turning tail and fleeing.

Stumbling several feet, Daisy tried to regain her balance, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and helped steady her. "Daisy?" Luigi asked, staring down in confusion at his girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie," she said, beaming up at him as her mind struggled to catch up with what was going on. _Distract them? How the heck am I supposed to do that?_

"'Ello Daisy," Mario said. "Funny place to see you."

"Yeah," Daisy said, silently praying her laughter didn't sound as fake to them as it did to her. "I suppose it is."

"Well, on that topic, what are you doing here?" Luigi asked, after quickly removing his arms after they realized that they had still been around her waist.

"Shopping!" Daisy announced proudly, now desperate for a way to distract the brothers. Her eyes then fell upon an enormous stack of cans, decoratively displayed in the center of the aisle. _This always works in movies_, she thought. "For this!" she said, quickly grabbing one of the cans that had been in the center of the stack. Her plan worked flawlessly, within seconds, the whole pile was at their feet, and had fallen with a crash so loud it had echoed throughout the store.

From her place at the front of the store, Peach heard the crash and cringed, knowing inwardly that it must have been Daisy. _At least she's doing what I asked_, she thought with a small sigh. _Now I just have to live through this line. _At the moment, there was only one person in front of Peach, not counting the one that was checking out presently. The problem was, he had a cart with a pile of food that was, at very least, two feet high. Biting back another sigh, Peach continued waiting, idly fiddling with her jar of basil.

"Princess?"

The word cut through the bubble of serenity she had been slowly building like a knife, and she quickly covered the scowl that was threatening to emerge with a well-rehearsed smile (she was a politician after all). "Yes?" she said sweetly, turning to face whoever had addressed her. Once she saw who it was, her smile became exponentially harder to maintain. "Hello Wario."

"Peach!" the business man cried, throwing his arms open for a hug that she reluctantly gave him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting in line."

"You and what food?" he asked, peering behind her to see if there was a cart he hadn't noticed, though he most likely trying to get a good view of some other things as well.

"This," she told him, holding the jar in front of his face and twisting it slightly between her fingers.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"You're stuck behind this dweeb and you've only got that one thing?" She nodded slowly, not sure if she liked where this conversation was going. "This is criminal."

_Says the con-artist_, she thought. Aloud she said, "It's fine, Wario, really, I'm in no rush." _Except I am!_

"There's no way I'm just going to sit here and let you waste you're life waiting for this loser! Allow me," he said, advancing towards the unsuspecting Toad.

"Wario, I'm perfectly fine, there's no need to…" She was already too late.

Wario grabbed the Toad, who looked terrified, and set him on the conveyor belt. Grabbing the plastic bar that separated the groceries, he set it down in front of the poor man, before snatching the basil from Peach's hands and setting it on the other side of the bar. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he snapped at the cashier, who looked terrified as well. "Check her out!" he said, gesturing with his head towards Peach as his hands dove into the pile of food that was in the man's cart. "Cause if you don't I will," he said, slyly glancing at Peach, who merely rolled her eyes, far too used to this kind of behavior from him.

After paying for the basil, and apologizing profusely to the cashier and the man, and muttering her goodbyes to Wario, who was too busy gorging himself on the Toad's food to notice, Peach began looking around for Daisy. She found her standing amidst a pile of cans with Mario and Luigi, fussing at a store clerk as she did so. "I can't believe you have the nerve to blame this on me, when it was obviously poorly built and going to collapse in the first place!"

"But miss-" the clerk began, looking extremely confused.

"No buts!" Daisy snapped. "I want to talk to your manager."

The clerk now looked horrified. "Miss, are you sure that's entirely necessary?"

"Yes. Go get me your manager." Nodding mournfully, the clerk shuffled away, looking like a man who'd just been given a death sentence.

"Ah, Daisy? Was that really necessary?' Mario asked, watching him go.

Opening her mouth to exaggeratedly declare how, yes, it was necessary, he was refusing to take responsibility for his own mistake, Daisy caught sight of Peach, who was making motions for her to hurry so that they could leave. So, instead of the long speech she had been mentally preparing to detain them longer, Daisy tossed the can she had originally grabbed to Luigi, who caught it awkwardly, and took off running towards the front of the store, calling over her shoulder as she did: "Tell the manager to expect a letter of complaint from me!"

The two brothers watched her disappear, looks of confusion etched on their faces, before Mario turned to look at the can Luigi was holding. "Luigi? Am I the only one who's wondering why she needed dog food?"

* * *

><p>"Did you get the basil?" Daisy asked Peach. The two were now sitting idly at a red light.<p>

"Indeed I did," the blonde princess said with a nod. "Thank you for detaining Mario and Luigi while I checked out."

"Eh, it was no problem."

"Oh no!" Peach cried, a look of horror crossing her face.

"Peachy? What's wrong?" Daisy asked, concern filling her voice.

Peach looked sheepishly over her shoulder at Daisy. "I forgot the stuff for dessert."

**Author's Note: Daisy was just being a pain to the clerk to keep the boys there longer, not because she's a snob. Btw, I have a poll on my profile about this story, be sure to check it out. Also be sure to review and give me more words please! **


	16. Chapter 16: Rejection

Chapter Sixteen: Rejection

**Author's Notes: Thanks to StoryMaster64 for the word! **

Kamek could only stand there, frozen, feeling as if his world were sliding out from under his feet. He recalled all the times he had listened to Wendy sob for hours over some boy who had apparently 'broken her heart for good' and had just scoffed at the foolishness of teenagers. Now, he realized he understood exactly how the young mistress had felt all those times. The only difference was, Wendy had been ready to move on and find another heartbreak within the course of a few days, while Kamek wasn't sure if he would ever be able to feel this way about anyone again.

He didn't understand how she could just stand there and watch him like that. Didn't she feel guilty at all for doing this to him? Wasn't there some part of her that felt even the slightest bit of remorse? After all, he had been the first one to find her all that time ago, broken down into hysterics over some Count of something that had apparently disappeared to be with another woman. It had been him that had built her back up, slowly, one day at a time, until the thoughts of death were gone, until the word 'Count' had stopped falling from her lips, until she had smiled again.

After doing all that for her, he dared to dream that she might feel for him the way he felt for her. During all the time spent with her, he had fallen in love with this mysterious woman, and was baffled at how anyone could do what that man had done to her. He had vowed to himself, that as long as he was by her side, she would feel as loved as a woman like her deserved to feel. And he had loved her, had treated her like gold, all the while secretly pining away for her affection.

While he cared for her, and built her back into the woman he knew she could be, he was also building something else up. This was something inside him, something he had never before bothered to mess with. His courage, his strength to finally look at her in all her beauty and confess how he truly felt. It had taken time, but the day had come when he finally felt ready to admit the feelings he had kept harbored up inside. And so he had.

There had been no sound for a moment as she had stared at with him what he had hoped to be surprise, but latter believed to be disbelief. Then, came the rejection. There had been no hitch in her voice as she spoke, no fumbling over her words, or any sign at all to show the Magikoopa that she was struggling with what she was saying. Her words had come as clear as they always had, and had been delivered in the same calm tone that she always spoke in.

His heart had shattered from her first words, and the jagged pieces had shredded his insides. Nothing felt real to him anymore, not the cold words she spoke, or his dazed reply to them, something about understanding and not wasting anymore of her time. The only thing that seemed real was the heavy weight he now carried inside him, and that crushed him a little more with every step he took away from her.

* * *

><p>Nastasia watched him go, ignoring the strange stirring her heart felt at the sight of his retreating figure. It had to be done, she told herself. Despite all he's done for us, my heart still belongs to the Count. I stood by his side for years, and served him willingly with all my being, perfectly content to do whatever he asked of me. A love that strong can't be expected to go away; no matter how much time you give it. Still, she thought, risking one last glance at Kamek's forlorn figure, now almost completely gone from sight, why does my heart hurt like he was the one who rejected me?<p>

**Don't forget to check out my poll and leave a word in the reviews! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I hope you all had a blessed holiday season! **


	17. Chapter 17: Lost

Chapter Seventeen: Lost

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Luigisgirlfriend for the word! **

He had won all the battles, but in the end he had lost the war. How was it that he could save her from every kind of foe imaginable, but he lost her to something as simple as this? Cancer. The word made him sick. To him, it was more of a monster than Bowser was, for despite all the Koopa King had done, Peach had always been alive after his schemes had come crashing down.

But this was the one monster he could not face down. His strength and courage had proved to be worthless, leaving him with nothing to do but watch as the woman he loved faded into nothing but a pale shadow of her former self. He had thought he'd known what losing felt like, that dull ache that had settled into his chest whenever she had been taken from him, but this feeling was much different than what he had previously considered 'lost'. This feeling of utter failure was all consuming, leaving him a broken heap inside himself. He felt as dead as she looked, lying there on that hospital bed, with his hands firmly clasped around her too cold one.

It appeared that this loss was effecting everyone else in a similar way. Bowser, his greatest foe, looked as distraught as Mario felt, standing near the door to the room with a devastated look in his eyes. Daisy, always vibrant and loud, was being uncharacteristically quiet, the only sounds coming from her being sniffs and short gasps as she cried into Luigi's shoulder. Luigi gripped her waist tightly, clinging to her as if he feared that she would join her friend in the afterlife, and he would lose her as Mario had lost Peach. Azia sat on the side of the bed opposite to him, her nails digging into bed beside the still form of her sister, her head bowed with her shoulders shaking violently with the force of her sobs.

They were the perfect picture of brokenness, this diverse group of people crammed into a too small room. Friends and foe alike, they were now united in their grief. Today, they were no longer divided by their defined roles of heroes and villain. Today, they had all lost.


	18. Chapter 18: Love

Chapter Eighteen: Love

**Author's Note: Thanks to Fezzes64 for the word! Yes, I know I missed Valentine's Day, but oh well, close enough. **

Love. Many people assumed he didn't understand the meaning of the word, just because he was an android. They were all wrong. All too well, he understood what love was.

Love was a controversial issue. Some people called it a weakness, others a strength. He knew that it was both. The plumber and the Koopa were prime examples of that fact. The plumber, the strange little man from another dimension, was so weak compared to the monster he called his greatest foe. Yet, when the woman he cared for was taken away, he brought a kingdom to its knees just to get her back. And the Koopa. He should have gotten the hint long before now that confronting the plumber directly would just end in his defeat. But because he loved the princess, he took her time and time again, even though he knew it would lead his foe straight to his door. He accepted defeat just for a few days in her presence.

Love was a force beyond anyone's control. It was something that everyone must accept, in some form or another. So who was he to argue with it? Smirking, he watched her handle his card, reading the poetic words with raised brows. "Well?" he asked when she'd finished.

"...This is a joke right?" she answered finally, looking up at him with an expression of disbelief.

His smirk widened before he feigned hurt. "A joke? Why my dear, what you just read was my heart, poured out to you in the most eloquent fashion known to man."

"You're ridiculous," she told him, shutting the card, and stuffing it back into the bright pink envelope.

"I'm offended."

"Azia."

She turned her head away from him, and he watched her eyes soften as they landed on the new speaker. Nightshadow stood, his arms crossed over his chest, watching them boredly. "Nightshadow. Took you long enough," she called, strolling over to him with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I take it you missed me?"

"Not at all."

Shaking his head slightly, Nightshadow's gaze drifted from Azia to her previous companion, whose presence he acknowledged with a nod. "Come on," he said, abruptly turning back to her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

He watched them go, their conversation fading into nothingness in his ears as they disappeared into the distance. His pristine smile only faltered when Nightshadow's arm found its way to her shoulders, and Azia leaned into his touch.

Love was smiling every time he saw her and his brother together. Love was not tearing her away from him and holding her close like he longed to do, for her human life was simply too short for her not to spend every moment she could with the one she cared about. Love was feeling his heart break with every second that passed on the clock, every second that carried a bit of her life with it, and being too weak to break himself away from the one woman that could make him feel like this.


	19. Chapter 19: Guilt

Chapter Nineteen: Guilt

**Author's Note: Thanks to bekbekah92 for the word!**

How had it gone wrong? It had been nothing more than a simple rescue the princess. He had done that part alright. Bowser had been thoroughly defeated, his children left in the ruins of their castles, and all his minions stomped into the ground. So the Koopa King could not be blamed for this failure. The guilt for this mistake lay entirely on Mario's shoulders.

He was disgusted with himself. How had he allowed this to happen? His sole mission was to protect the princess, to ensure that no harm came to her. So, how had he been the one to do this to her?

He was still unsure how exactly this tragedy had happened. One minute she was in his arms, clutched tight to his chest, the next... she was gone. The only certain fact in his mind was that this was all his fault.

His fingers dug into the earth as he pushed himself off the ground, heedless of the way the pristine fabric became stained beyond recognition by the slick mud. Perhaps, he mused briefly, when questioned, he could blame the mud for this incident, though he knew the truth was more along the lines of him tripping over his own feet. Rising to his feet, he lifted the brim of his hat from his eyes, cringing at the sight that lay before him.

Princess Peach was only a few feet from him, seated in the puddle of mud he had thrown her in upon tripping. Most of her dress was so thoroughly you couldn't tell it's true color was pink. Clumps of the thick liquid were stuck in her hair and on her face, making her resemble Bowser's minions more than the princess he knew and loved. Her blue eyes bore into his, filled with more rage than he knew her capable of. He swallowed heavily, knowing he would be bearing the weight of the guilt he was feeling for a very long time.


	20. Chapter 20: Dance

Chapter Twenty: Dance

**Author's Note: Technically, no one requested this word, but I was inspired and just had to write it. Btw, I'm running low on words to use, so please request some. **

They enter the floor gracefully, heads held high with the confidence that only those with experience possess. He bows, she curtseys, the same twisted smirk mirrored on both their faces. The mock manners they show are a cruel joke only they are privileged to know. Rising from their forms of pretend reverence, they begin.

She winds herself around him, her scent invading his being. The rich scent of red wine is intoxicating, and her exotic perfume entices him unlike anything else he has ever experienced. Her movements are graceful and controlled; she is a master of this dance, and her pride of this fact is obvious as she flaunts her skill. Possessively, her hands rest on him, her fingertips fluttering against him coyly.

His grip on her is gentle, but firm, subtly reminding her that escape from him would not be as easy as she makes it out to be. Despite her mastery of this dance, he is the one in control, leading her around the floor with steps and movements that are not part of any dance. His expression is as arrogant as her own, his newly created steps somehow managing to be breathtaking and dangerous all at once. With all the grace and charm of a deadly animal, he pulls her close, then lowers her into a dip so fast it leaves her breathless.

Her hands tug at his neck, pulling him lower than he had ever intended to go. He is pinned by the piercing gaze of her crimson orbs, hypnotized by the way they flutter tauntingly. Her full lips are an invitation, calling to his own with an unspoken siren's song. She has broken through all his defenses, and dragged him far away from his well-planned world of plotted schemes and predicted outcomes, and thrown him into her land of mystery and shadows. Alone with her, he is helpless against her allure. His lips brush against hers teasingly, and she opens her mouth to receive him, but he is gone, and she is on her feet and in his arms once more, and the dance has begun anew.

The way he is able to evade her charms both entrances and confuses her. His endless games are maddening, but they call to her in a way she cannot ignore, and she finds herself letting him lead without putting up any resistance. The speed he moves at is swiftly increasing, his movements bordering on frantic and erratic, and yet, his expression remains the same, a triumphant grin plastered across his face with a dazzling brilliance. It is fake though, and transparent only to her. She can see through it to the pounding heart it tries to hide, and to the other signs that so clearly display that his frantic steps are not part of some facade designed to impress.

She frightens him. Around her, he is not in control of himself, and he is almost unable to keep himself from responding to her advances in the way he longs to. His pace increases, and his frantic movements are a ploy to free him from her grip and to leave her alone on this floor while he dances off into the night. But it's no use; she matches his steps perfectly, her knowing smirk clearly showing that his mask has once again fallen to her.

The silk of her dress brushes against him as they move, as light and haunting as the strands of a spiders web. For, she was a spider and he was a bit of prey, slowly losing a futile battle with a beast who already had her teeth in him. For, as a spider drains the life from its victims, she too drained him. With every haughty expression, with every teasing brush of her fingers, and with every one of his steps she matched, he found himself losing a bit more of him to her crimson abyss. He was drowning in her scarlet gaze, stuck in that vicious sea, and, the worst part was, he liked it.

He had trapped her. She was stuck within this set of sporadic movements he had placed them in. Simply stopping and refusing to carry on was not an option. He had already taken so much from her, she would not let him have the joy of seeing her falter and fail too. Her control had already long ago vanished into his grasp, as had her pride of standing alone. Strength seemed to abandon her in his presence, as she felt herself go weak at the sight of his devious grin, and her common sense must have fled as well, for, though she could accuse him of thievery for taking all this from her, she knew that was not the case. She had freely handed him these pieces of herself. What truly terrified her was that she had no intention of stopping.

They continued on with their dance, gliding across the floor with newly-invented steps. No music accompanied them, they had no need of it. Only they were privileged enough to partake in this. This ever-changing performance was theirs alone, performed in silence but orchestrated by thousands of unsaid words. There was no end in sight to their sweeping movements, but, after all, they had danced this dance for a thousand years, who's to say they could not dance it for a thousand more?


End file.
